No Time For Love
by fromunderthecorktree
Summary: "So, as you can imagine, Chad had to make a daily round past Sonny's dressing room. Just so he could annoy her. That's all." Now a multi-chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys(: So, this story was originally posted on my Glee account, darrenmakestheworldgoround, but since I find Glee waaayy too difficult to write for, and I've decided to start using this account again, I moved it onto this one. So, please, don't accuse me of "stealing" this fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance**

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper didn't have time for love. Believe it or not, but when you're the star of Mackenzie Falls, you tend to have a pretty packed schedule. He had promos to shoot, episodes to rehearse, magazine covers to model, a reputation to uphold, and a certain Random to annoy.

If Chad was honest, annoying Sonny was by far the best part of his day. Something about the way her face would scrunch up a little and her hands ever so slightly ball into fists entertained Chad. He couldn't deny that, on the rare occasion he caught her off-guard and she got flustered, she was cute. Then again, everything Sonny did was cute. Not that Chad would ever admit that, at least not _out loud_. So, as you can imagine, Chad had to make a daily round past Sonny's dressing room. _Just_so he could annoy her. That's _all_.

The visit would normally go somewhere along the lines of him of overhearing something between Sonny and Tawni, him making a sarcastic comment, Sonny making a comment back, "Fine" "Fine" "Good" "Good", and he was gone. For such a small part of his day, it sure held a lot of meaning to him.

Sometimes Chad wondered why. When Mandy had been on the show, Chad hadn't even bothered to learn the Randoms' names. He just knew he hated them. Ever since Sonny joined, he made it his business to know everything he could about So Random! If Tawni had a new boyfriend, Chad knew who it was. _Not_because he cared who Tawni dated, but because when the two inevitably broke up, he had to make sure the recently-dumped boy stayed far away from Sonny. If Sonny had another guy in her life, how was Chad supposed to annoy her? It was pretty selfish of him, he'll admit, to want to keep her so isolated from the male gender. (Grady and Nico exceptions, of course, as they hardly constituted as male.) It scared Chad, though. He'd never before felt the overwhelming need to keep everyone of the same sex away from one girl. But Sonny was just different, he told himself. Everyone agreed she was. Nobody was naturally that perky, or funny, or nice, or pretty.

When Chad really thought about it, he really didn't have to wonder why. He knew, deep down inside he knew. Chad Dylan Cooper was absolutely, completely _in love_ with Allison "Sonny" Munroe. He could never admit it, though. Chad Dylan Cooper had a reputation to protect, and girls to date. He liked relationships better when he didn't have to feel anything. He knew if he dated Sonny he'd feel. He'd feel a _lot_. Jealousy, whenever any guy was near her and making her laugh. Hurt, whenever she canceled on him (even if it was for a good reason.) Anger with himself whenever _he_hurt _her_. (Because, let's face it, it's bound to happen.) And loneliness whenever he wasn't with her.

Sure, he'd also feel incredibly happy, more than he ever had before, whenever he was with Sonny. He'd feel like he was walking on cloud nine everyday. But all those negative feelings would still be there, and that was too much for Chad to handle.

It was the hardest thing for Chad to admit, but he wasn't the settling type. He doubted he'd be ready for a real relationship with someone any time soon. And that was why he couldn't date Sonny, no matter how much he desperately wanted to. If he did, they'd break up. She'd be hurt, he'd be hurt, they'd never be friends again. At least, not the way they used to be. And Chad just couldn't imagine that. For now, he'd just settle for pestering her, and scaring away any potential boyfriends. Maybe someday in the future Chad would be ready to date Sonny. (In all honesty, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.) But right now was too soon. He knew himself, he'd end up loosing her. That wasn't something Chad could go through. Until then, he'd just enjoy his daily visits to her dressing room, because Chad Dylan Cooper didn't have time for love.

* * *

**Reviews are love (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guyss(: So, I hadn't initially intended for this to be more than one chapter, as this was originally written over a year ago, but a review by a certain person *ahem iWant9Lives2Live ****ahem* encouraged me to continue this story. I realize this chapter is not very long, but I wanted to get it out tonight for a few reasons.  
****1. I wanted to update before Wednesday, and seeing as I have show choir rehearsal tomorrow, I doubt I'll have time tomorrow.  
****2. I have a request for you guys.  
_Ooo a request? I wonder what it could be! _Well wonder no more!  
I'm going to be starting a prompt story called Kiss. It's going to be different submitted prompts of ways that Sonny and Chad could have had their first kiss. I already have one but I'd like a few more to get it started. My only request is please, don't just give me one word - I find those hard to work with, and please nothing so AU that they aren't both working on their respective shows and how they met hasn't changed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC**

**PS- for giving me the idea to continue and inadvertently inspiring the entire story line, this story is dedicated to iWant9Lives2Live (: **

* * *

Sonny Monroe was awoken by the clinking of dishes and the sizzling of bacon, presumably from her mother making breakfast. Because of the important business meetings going on, Marshall had ordered the cast to come in at eleven every day for the week rather than the usual eight. She sighed contently and stretched, turning on her side to look out her bedroom window.

It was another sunny day in LA. (and I mean, really, when _isn't_ it sunny in LA) While she had to admit, adjusting from the cool weather back home in Wisconsin to the bracing heat of Southern California had taken Sonny a bit of time, she absolutely loved it. _It fits my personality_ she thought, giggling as she got out of bed. She stumbled her way from her bedroom to the kitchen, blindly following the wonderful smell of bacon and eggs.

"Morning sweetie," her mother called as she placed two plates on the table, "Did ya sleep alright?"

Sonny smiled. "Yeah, I slept fine. It's such a nice day today, isn't it?"

"Hah, yeah. This LA weather sure is something, huh?" Connie replied, taking a seat across from the one her daughter had claimed.

"Yeah, but it's nice."

"Chad, _where_ are you going?" Penelope asked. The Mackenzie Falls cast was in the middle of their extravagantly catered breakfast when the blonde-haired star abruptly abandoned his food, walking to the door of the commissary.

"The _Randoms_ aren't here," he answered irritably, "I need to make sure they aren't skipping work."

"Oh, I doubt they're skipping work," Trevor said, "Are you sure you aren't looking for a particular _brunette_ Random?"

Chad's face immediately turned several shades redder than normal as he snapped, "I'm _sure_ I'm not looking for Sonny, thank you, Trevor."

"Whoa, hey now," Trevor put his arms up in half-mocking defense, "No need to get snippy. And besides, what makes you think I meant Sonny? I could've been talking about the small, weird one, Zoki or Zoro or whatever her name is."

Chad whipped around, his face now even more red than before. "Look," he said, attempting (and failing) to calm his voice, "I'd advise you don't cross me today because I can have you fired at the snap of my fingers. Got it?" Trevor nodded cautiously, his arms still in front of him, but this time in real defense.

"Got it."  
"Good." Chad snarled. He turned on his heels and stormed out of the room; this really wasn't his day.

_Why is it such a big deal that I want to find out where the Randoms are? _Why_ would I be looking for Sonny? I have a busy schedule. I don't have time for whatever possible strike the Randoms may be planning. And if something bad happened to them, I do not have time for the chaos. Chad Dylan Cooper is a busy man! _

The sound of heels clicking on the tile floor snapped Chad out of his thoughts. He whipped around, coming face to face with Penelope.

"Chad, the _Randoms_ are coming in late this week," she said, slightly out of breathe from rushing to catch up with him, "Something about their producer having some important meetings or something. You can calm down. Your little _girlfriend_ is fine."

"Thank go- Sonny is NOT my girlfriend!" he screamed, "WHY do you people keep saying that?!"  
"Oh please, Chad, it's so obvious that you're practically in love with her," she said.

Chad scoffed indignantly. "I am _not_ in love with _anyone_, much less a _Random_."

"Look, I know the rest of the cast may not be cool with you liking one of _them_, but I'm one of your best friends. You don't have to lie to me," Penelope sighed, there was a hint of pain in her voice, "I understand."

"I'm not in love with Sonny," he replied, much softer this time, "I'm not in love with _anyone_. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't have time for that garbage."

"You don't honestly think that, do you?" Penelope asked. She raised an ebrow and crossed her arms. How could someone with such a big head be so dense?

"Of course I do!" he said, "I am a very busy man. You should know that."

"Chad!" Chloe sounded close to hysterics, why was he so difficult?! "You find time every day to visit the _So Random!_ set, at _least_ twice. I'm pretty sure love is already part of your daily schedule."

Chad matched Penelope's glare. He sucked in his cheeks, attempting to come up with something to say, but he was at a loss.

"Okay, so maybe I'm not _that _busy," he eventually gave in, "But that does not mean that I'm in love with Sonny."

Seeing that she wasn't going to win the argument, Penelope shrugged. "Believe what you want." Chad watched her retreating form.

_"_Chicks are weird," he said to himself.


End file.
